chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Robin Parkman
Robin Owen Parkman is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. He will be the second son and sixth child of Hadley and Adrian Parkman. His older twin sister will be Elsa Parkman. He will possess the abilities of Vortex Production, Tapping, Path Sensing and Advanced Water Mimicry. Appearance While Robin is a child, his hair will be a very light blonde. It will darken as he ages, becoming more brown in shade. His eye colour will always be blue. He will be able to temporarily copy the appearances of others using his ability of tapping, but won't otherwise be able to alter how he looks. Abilities Robin's first ability will be Vortex Production. The ability will enable him to create vortexes with a gravitational pull which will draw in objects from their surroundings and destroy them. At first, he will only be able to create small vortexes with a weak pull. These will be created within the palm of his hand. As he ages, the ability will develop and enable him to also create larger, more powerful vortexes in his vicinity. He will always be immune to the vortexes' pull himself. Even if he was forced into one, he would not be harmed. The ability will also always be under his conscious control. His second ability will be Tapping. Robin's ability will enable him to tap into the appearances, personality traits, memories, skills and abilities of others. Whenever he chooses to do so, he will be able to copy these and make them his own. He will be able to choose whether to tap into only one feature, multiple features or all features. However, if he taps into a person's abilities he will then be temporarily unable to access his own other abilities until he reverts to his normal self. He will only be able to tap into one individual at once, and will lose whatever he has currently copied whenever he taps anyone else. He will also need to have physical contact with a person before he can tap into him or her for the first time. His third ability will be Path Sensing. Robin's ability will enable him to sense a person's life path. It will show him visions of significant events in both their futures and pasts. The ability will require skin contact, but he will be able to control it consciously and choose to touch a person without sensing the individual's path. He will only be able to sense one life path at a time. If he tries to sense more than one, the images will blur together and become so confused that he won't be able to interpret them at all. His fourth ability will be Advanced Water Mimicry. This ability will enable Robin to mimic water in all of its forms. Initially, he will only be able to mimic ice. He will first develop the ability to mimic liquid water after he is melted in his ice form, and afterwards he will also learn that he can mimic water vapour as well. He will actually be capable of mimicking all three at will, but will have been experienced a mental block after mimicking ice for the first time. Robin won't be able to transform others into ice, water or vapour. However, he will automatically transform his clothes, and he could transform a simple object if he is holding it while mimicking water himself. He will be able to use the ability to protect himself from harm, since attacks will either bounce of him or pass through him entirely. He will then be able to reform unharmed. Family & Relationships *Mother - Hadley Parkman *Father - Adrian Parkman *Older brother - David Parkman *Older sisters - Zoe, Mackenzie, Leah and Elsa Parkman History & Future Etymology Robin is an English name referring to the bird. It can also be considered an alternate form of Robert, a Germanic name meaning "bright fame". His middle name, Owen, is a Gaelic and Welsh name which means "well-born", "yew born" or "youthful". His surname of Parkman may refer to a park-keeper or someone who owns or works in a park. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters